1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retainers and, more particularly, to brassiere strap retainers of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Brassiere straps frequently form a source of embarrassment by becoming clearly visible when a brassiere is being worn under a sleeveless sweater, blouse, tank top or the like, or any upper brassiere-covering garment with a wide and/or deep neck opening and/or large arm holes. Women frequently adjust their garments under such circumstances in an attempt to conceal the brassiere straps. However, the straps have a habit of coming into view despite efforts to conceal them.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device capable of releasably keeping a brassiere strap out of sight behind a sleeveless sweater, blouse or the like, or behind an upper grament having a wide and/or deep neck opening. Such device should be small, light in weight and easily concealed. It should also be capable of being made in various forms to satisfy different requirements for upper garments of various types.